


300 Destiel (Song) Prompts

by deanslashcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Inspired by Music, M/M, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester, all the tags!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanslashcas/pseuds/deanslashcas
Summary: 300 songs that inspire me to write Destiel stuff. (Just like my 300 Destiel Writing Prompts fic (found here - https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705843/chapters/6055403) but songier.) Each chapter will be titled a different song title and the main subject will be Destiel. The length will vary as well as the rating and even the universe that it is set in (I will give ratings, pairings as well as the universe in the summary at the beginning of each chapter.) Please enjoy!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	1. Dead Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Dead Inside - Younger Hunger  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WG564GILdCY  
> Rated: Mature  
> AU - Sober!Dean/Endverse!Cas

When he got to the club, Cas was already gone. Not physically, of course. He was actually very easy to spot on the dance floor. His sober, more rigid movements always seemed to leave the moment that the drugs hit. Dean hated that he found it somewhat beautiful when his body moved to the music when he was blazed out of his mind. He watched from a distance as Cas bumped into someone and instantly looped his arms around a taller man’s neck as he threw his head back with a laugh, as if he had meant to bump into him and wind up in this position. The stranger instinctively wrapped his arms around Cas waist and pulled him in as they both found a natural rhythm to the music. Dean felt sick to his stomach as he watched the two move together, their hips pressed against each other now.

“Fuck this.” Dean mumbled and moved forward to retrieve his friend. When he reached him he grabbed his arm and tugged, “Cas, let’s go,” he growled at him and turned, expecting to be followed. He took a couple of steps and looked over his shoulder to see that Cas hadn’t moved. When he turned back toward him, his dance partner had moved between them, pushing Cas behind him as if he were saving him from some abusive boyfriend. The sight of this guy trying to protect Castiel made Dean laugh aloud and the stranger between them glared harder.

“Something funny?” He asked loudly over the music and Dean rolled his eyes. It wasn’t enough that he had to deal with Cas... Now some guy who thought he needed to be a hero was going to slow him down.

“Not at all, compadre. Just here to pick up my friend.”

Castiel caught Dean’s eyes and for a second the sober look came back as they stared at each other. The intense stare that usually made Dean’s heart pound, and would have, if the sideways grin didn’t spread over his face… the one that also made Dean’s heart skip a beat but only came out when Cas was loaded.

Without even looking to Cas the man crossed his arms. “What if your friend doesn’t want to go with you?”

Dean tore his eyes away from Cas and settled on the stranger again. Without looking away, he took a step toward Cas again and the guy moved to block him. Just as Dean’s hand tightened into a fist and right before he threw the punch, Cas stepped around the brute and gave him a wink. “I’m good, man. Thanks.” He took Dean’s hand and pulled as Dean watched the dude practically pout as Cas marched him away. That was enough to make him smile as if he had thrown the punch and won.

When they were away from the dance floor Dean ran a hand through his short hair. “Fuck, Cas…” He held up two fingers for the bartender who immediately brought over a couple of beers for them.

“Fuck me?” Cas teased and even though Dean was sure nobody had heard him, he couldn’t help the blush that spread over his cheeks. “

Why do you do this?” Dean mumbled to himself not realizing Cas had heard until he responded.

“Which part? The drinking? No… the dancing?”

“The drugs.” Dean cut in forcefully. “This.” He gestured to him not able to help the disgusted look on his face as he looked up and down at him in his current state.

Cas’ face fell. That sober look back again instead of the loose, easy going smile. A beat between them felt like the longest stretch of silence ever, even though the music was so loud it was practically vibrating Dean’s insides.

Before he spoke, the smile came back though this time it looked forced and Dean realized he took it a step too far. “I just… I just mean,” he stammered a bit trying to back pedal, but when the words came out they were harsher than he meant them to be. “What do you want from life? Is this it?” He inwardly cringed at himself. This wasn’t the talk that he rehearsed himself having with his friend. This wasn’t the location. He thought he’d be calm and they’d be alone and he’d tell him that he was better than this. He thought he would make him believe he was better than this.

Another beat between them as the words washed over Castiel. When the smile came back it looked wrong. Forced. “You ask me what I want from life.” With the music blaring, Dean could hardly hear him. Instinctively he leaned forward, so close that he could feel Cas’ hot breath on his ear. “Baby, not much. I want to die.”

The words came seductively leaving Dean feeling sick as his mouth hung open, horrified. When Cas pulled back, the lazy smile was back in place as if he hadn’t just dropped a bomb in his lap. Cas winked at him before picking up the beer. He took a drink as he left Dean sitting in shock as he headed back to the dance floor.


	2. Ladies and Gentlemen We Are Floating In Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Ladies and Gentlemen We Are Floating In Space - Spiritualized  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iB7E1D_3Na4  
> Rated: Teen  
> Hunter!Dean/Angel!Cas

“Get the fuck off of me!” Dean growled and tried to push Castiel away. He could feel his breathing become labored and as much as he felt himself losing control he couldn’t seem to do anything about it. Not with the shaky breathes that were coming and the way Cas had him pressed against the wall not allowing him to break things, throw things, _kill things._

“Cas… _stop_ …” The words came out more pained than angry this time and he hated the way his voice broke. He sucked in a breath and turned his head away from the angel, pushing and trying get away from him but finding that being pinned against the wall by a supernatural being meant he wasn’t fucking going anywhere.

“I’ve got you Dean.” Cas’ voice came out soothingly and Dean gasped another breath feeling absolutely done. Done with everyone. Everything. He didn’t need to be babied. He didn’t need anybody or anything. He just needed to get the fuck out of here and the sooner Castiel realized that-

“Stop fighting me. I’ve got you.” Dean closed his eyes and looked up as the first tear fell down his cheek. Castiel remained steady on him, giving him enough room to breathe but not letting him move an inch. The human’s uneven breathing beneath him was ragged and coming out in uneven sobs as Cas remained pressed against him like a weighted blanket. He kept his own face buried in the warmth of the Winchesters neck letting his sobs come out and the man’s tears trickled onto his own cheek.

“It’s not your fault, Dean.” Cas murmured softly a few times softly into his neck. “…not your fault.” He was almost surprised at the steadiness of his own voice when he, himself, was so angry he could feel his grace vibrating within him wanting to lash out at anything that crossed him. Not as a result of the innocent life lost tonight, one that the Winchesters weren’t able to get to in time to save, but for breaking the man that he now held. For making Dean Winchester question his worth when he had done so much. The fact that the man could save _so many_ and still question his worth over something that wasn’t his fault made Cas rage and ache inside.

Finally, Dean begin to calm beneath him as he stopped attempting to push him away and instead clung to his trench coat holding him close. Cas managed to lift his head from the crook of Dean’s neck and look up to find his green eyes bloodshot and red from tears. Without thinking he kisses at his cheeks where tears had fallen, tasting the salty wetness.

Surprised at his own behavior he began to move away only to have Dean’s grip tighten on him and pull him back in. The Winchesters eyes closed as he let his head fall back to rest against the wall as Castiel, his best friend and a fucking angel of the Lord, continued to kiss away his tears. 

In the back of Dean’s mind it dawned on him that not long ago he would have pushed him away and told him to fuck off for even attempting to calm him, let alone kiss him like this, but he was so exhausted that he couldn’t even begin to imagine pushing him away. When the kisses trailed closer to his mouth he turned and caught Cas by surprise, catching him on the lips and tasting his own salty tears on his lips.


End file.
